


梦

by acenoanada



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 艾斯做了好几次的梦。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 7





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> 有bug的地方等有时间修

艾斯在早上六点整睁开了眼睛，他喘着气坐起来开了床头柜的灯。  
又做噩梦了，梦见了自己被世界上的所有人唾弃着厌恶着，艾斯手捂着眼睛笑了出来，梦里他不止一次的质问自己，活着到底有什么意义，梦里他厌恶着世界，厌恶着一切，梦里他死了。  
——  
因为做了噩梦还早醒的艾斯心情不算很好，他慢吞吞的往门外出，盘算着今天在课堂上睡觉的可行性。  
而上课铃响完后的第一秒，正准备趴着睡觉的艾斯看见香克斯和一个男人走进了教室，他听见香克斯介绍了下那个一身休闲装的男人，“这是来代一个月课的马尔科老师。”然后以自己最近生病快速离开了教室，艾斯觉得好笑，他正巧坐在窗边，于是就看着香克斯没有半分有病的样子大步走出校门，消失不见。  
“窗边的那位，回神了。”马尔科用讲义敲了敲讲桌道，艾斯转头看了眼马尔科，将书翻到今天要讲的那一页之后在马尔科开讲后两分钟睡着了。  
马尔科觉得自己被轻视了，被一个比他小二十多岁的高中生轻视了，但他仔细想了一眼觉得这个轻视他的学生有点眼熟。  
所以一整节课马尔科也没去叫醒艾斯，他只是在下课之后拉着还迷迷糊糊的艾斯去了办公室。  
“对不起，老师。”艾斯鞠了一躬，马尔科愣了下还没问这是什么意思，就听见一旁的克洛克达尔吐槽，“这小子，每次睡觉完被叫到办公室第一反应就是这样，让办公室里的女老师完全生不起气。”  
“如果真的觉得抱歉就不要上课睡觉啊。”马尔科边说着边轻轻的敲了下艾斯的头，在男老师这里得到这种待遇还是第一次，艾斯惊讶了一下，他现在才彻底看清楚这位代课教师到底是什么模样，完全没有老师样，但是似乎很温柔。  
“好了，回去吧，下节课的老师已经拿着讲义出去了哦。”马尔科指了指克洛克达尔空空的位置，艾斯不好意思的又鞠了一躬——尽管他也不知道为什么，飞快的离开了办公室。  
克洛克达尔以为艾斯第一节课刚睡过，一定不会再睡觉了，至少也得隔一节课吧，但他低估了艾斯，他摆好这节课要用的PPT后看见艾斯坐回座位上拿出英语书之后，趴在英语书上睡着了。  
艾斯的睡觉时间是这样的，第一节睡全节，第二节睡半节听半节(多半听不懂百般无聊就又睡着了)，第三节第四节不睡，所以他的成绩也不算吊车尾。一般来说多数老师遇到这种学生都直接放弃，但那也是“多数老师”，克洛克达尔就不会。  
就比如现在，他看见艾斯睡着之后将手里的粉笔头扔在了他头上并要求艾斯站在教室里的门边听他讲课，美名其曰对大家都好——他可以更方便的监督艾斯，艾斯可以更清楚的听讲。  
艾斯更讨厌克洛克达尔了，他和克洛克达尔绝对不和，从见到的第一面起，巧的是克洛克达尔也是这么想的。于是一周授课的五天，马尔科听克洛克达尔说教了艾斯五天，马尔科此时已经完全想起来自己为什么觉得艾斯眼熟了。  
艾斯是露玖的孩子，是大科学家罗杰的孩子。  
他心想艾斯果然有罗杰的风范，带着本身就有的聪明和桀骜不驯，但几次隐秘的试探都明确的告诉他，艾斯很讨厌他的父亲。所以想要夸奖的话一直都没说出口。  
可奇迹般的是，马尔科和艾斯熟悉起来了，这正是马尔科求之不得的。  
十七岁的少年正意气风发，身上带着他父亲那豪放的气质，加上母亲姣好面容的遗传，艾斯理所当然的被校内论坛评作学院校草之一。许多女生都喜欢上艾斯，马尔科也喜欢上了艾斯。  
无理由的心动该称之为什么呢？大概是喜欢吧，马尔科自嘲四十多岁的大叔居然还会喜欢上十几岁的小男孩，可见到艾斯之后就止不住的眼中的温柔之意在明确的告诉他，这是喜欢。当然，这种“眼中的温柔之意”是听对面的罗宾说的。他不打算坦白，并不是因为老师与学生的关系——他还没胆小到害怕打破这种枷锁，只是他不想毁了艾斯。  
在不毁了艾斯的基础上，马尔科开始强制性的在课下帮艾斯补习，他偶尔会穿着常服，甚至大大咧咧的露着小半的胸膛。  
他们有时候在艾斯家补课，更多的时候是在马尔科家补课，拜此所赐，艾斯看到了不同的马尔科，他觉得自己挺正常的一男生，挺正常的性取向，偏偏看到马尔科就一切归零。  
我喜欢上马尔科了吗？艾斯有些迷惑，他不再去马尔科家找马尔科给他补习，上课要么低着头要么睡觉，下课尽量避着马尔科。  
马尔科不认为艾斯有聪明到发现自己对他的感情，他本打算顺着艾斯的躲避慢慢将这份感情淡去，但艾斯躲他的第二个月，马尔科很清楚的记得那一天，那一天下着大雨，他因为忘记看天气预报加上常用伞前一天借给好友只能看着窗外的大雨叹气，本想着到教科楼门口的伞柜拿一把，谁知道早就被拿完了。  
马尔科又叹了口气，思考着打电话把好友叫来送伞的可行性。  
“介意打一把伞吗？”艾斯的声音在身后响起，马尔科将手机重新放入口袋点了点头，和艾斯共打一把橙伞走进雨中。  
“马尔科，我想了想，”艾斯的声音在雨声的衬托下有些小了，马尔科必须稍稍低着头才可以仔细听清。  
他在雨声中听到艾斯说，“我好像喜欢上你了。”  
“啊……”马尔科应了一声，尽自己最大的努力将那句我也喜欢你咽回去，道，“抱歉啊，我暂时还不想谈恋爱。”“就算这样我也会一直喜欢下去的，”艾斯完全没有被拒绝的难过，“马尔科。”  
当天晚上，艾斯第三次做了那个梦，但梦里多了一抹蓝。  
D家族的人都长情且专一，艾斯就那么喜欢了马尔科两年，因为马尔科在授课一个月之后正式去了一年级教课，他每天都去按时找马尔科，反而越来越喜欢他。  
直到高三毕业礼上，艾斯从香克斯手中接过证明自己毕业的那份卷轴之后正要兴冲冲的去找在一年级办公室的马尔科，刚走了几步就看见马尔科出现在了前面。  
“毕业了?”马尔科指了指艾斯手里的毕业书问，艾斯点了点头，于是他拉着艾斯走进了校园比较偏僻的一个地方。  
“我真的很喜欢你!马尔科!”艾斯边被马尔科拉着走边说，“真的真的真的超级喜欢你!”  
这次艾斯没有听见那句“我暂时不想谈恋爱”，他听见马尔科低笑了一声，“嗯。”  
艾斯瞪大了眼，眼中满是不可置信，他紧紧地盯着马尔科，马尔科的脸离他越来越近，最后近到可以从他的眼睛里看见自己。  
嘴唇上有软软的触感。  
马尔科浅吻了艾斯一下之后就离开了，他看着脸红的艾斯，说出了让艾斯更加惊讶的话“其实我喜欢你比你喜欢我早哦。”  
“什么?那你为什么不答应我!”艾斯喊了出来，“马尔科是想晾着我吗?!好过分!”  
果然还是有点小孩子气的，马尔科笑了出声，但马上在艾斯不满的目光中收起笑容，他很严肃的回答了这个问题，“因为我不能毁了你。”  
所以从一开始就是马尔科更加喜欢我吗？艾斯不合时宜的想起来了那个梦，那抹蓝色在此刻突然变得清晰起来，与眼前的马尔科重合在了一起。  
“不要哭啊，艾斯。”马尔科将艾斯搂入怀中。  
当天晚上马尔科就住进艾斯家了，这是艾斯最后一次做那个梦，这次他看到了之前从没有看见过的场面：他坐在箱子上举着酒杯笑得很开心，身旁是大笑着的马尔科和一大群人，稍远处还坐着一个身材魁梧笑呵呵的人，在梦里他喊那个人叫老爹，这些让梦里的他感到安心，并且在这个以噩梦开头的梦的结尾，他找到了活下去的意义。


End file.
